forgottentalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 171
is the one hundred and seventy-first chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary La Brava is watching a video about Gentle Criminal discussing Heroes and Villains; he speaks of Heroes such as All Might, Mr. Brave, and Crimson Riot who have shined brightly in history as well as villains such as All For One, Destro, and Oji Harima who have carved their infamy into history. The video continues with Gentle speaking about the era before the present system where the boundaries between Heroes and Villains were ambiguous before introducing. La Brava gushes over Gentle as Gentle himself asks her if the video has been uploaded. La Brava comments on the account being deactivated and has been steadily uploading every video starting from the first one. Gentle appreciates La Brava's hard work as he pours himself a cup of tea. Gentle tells La Brava that they will commence with today's video after he has drunk his tea. The duo begin filming their next video. The recording begins as Gentle introduces himself as the man who uploads videos of criminal activities, explaining that he commits crimes for reasons such as attacking the J Store for hiding expiration dates of Plump Pudding that was about to expire even though there was evidence about the misgivings of the sales. Despite this, the pudding company selling the pudding feigned ignorance and tried to sidestep the matter. Gentle explains that he hands out punishments to those who do not act "gentlemanly" and is the Chivalrous Thief. After uploading the J Store video, La Brava is infuriated that the video has not gotten many views despite Gentle's dashing performance and been active for six years as the villain of the media world. La Brava comments on Stain's biographical video that stole the spotlight from them as well as the prominence of the League of Villains. Gentle agrees with La Brava on the fact that violence can make a spectacle, pointing out the differences in style between them and him. As they jump to a rooftop, Gentle looks at his video's negative comments towards him. However, Gentle is not disparaged about the popularity of Stain and the League of Villains because the next project will surpass even theirs. La Brava gushes over Gentle before asking about their next project. Gentle comments on the place where the rhetoric of Heroes commence today. At U.A. High School, Sekijiro Kan comments to Shota Aizawa on his Class 1-A's band and dance performance, considering it to be admirable. While walking outside, Katsuki Bakugo overhears the Department of General Education talking about his class's performance for all of them. The Department of General Education students are taken aback by their arrogance even when they start all the conflict. Back in Class 1-A's Heights Alliance, Tenya Iida is busy helping plan Class 1-A band and dance performance. Kyoka Jiro suggests club rock and asks if anyone can play instruments such as drums. Denki Kaminari remembers Katsuki having experience in playing drums which Hanta Sero agrees to. Katsuki refuses to as Hanta mocks Katsuki's inability to do so. Katsuki grabs some drum sticks and starts playing the drums proficiently. Katsuki's performance impresses Kyoka who wants him to play the drums. Katsuki begins walking away while expressing his disinterest. Katsuki also expresses his discontent with Class 1-A presenting the band and dance performance as a stress reliever, believing people who sicken him do not deserve his courtesy, and states that all they are doing is indulging the other students. Tenya and Momo Yaoyorozu take Katsuki's views into consideration as Shoto Todoroki points out that Katsuki should not speak ill of them if he has not even partaken in the conversation. Katsuki tells them that they do not fight villains because they enjoy it and likewise they should not consider people's feelings for a band and dance performance; if they are going to do a band and dance performance, they should do it for the sake of it and not to please or help people. Katsuki announces that he will blow everyone away in U.A. with his sound. Some of Class 1-A are surprised with Katsuki's willingness to participate; Kyoka also decides to do her best. Meanwhile, Gentle talks about his next project which involves U.A.'s School Festival. Since the school that was fortified after being attacked and is the current symbol of the Heroes, Gentle believes that if he invades the festival, then he will become the center of attention. Quick References Chapter Notes Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 171